The BrennanBooth diaries
by wildlilpony
Summary: Booth goes back to his old gambling ways, will he accept help? Booth falls in love. Will it be with Bones? Bones falls in love too.  A few times in fact. Can Bones trust Booth? Angela's been acting weird. And Hodgins is secretive. Why? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 The return of the digger

THE RETURN.

Opening scene. Booth and brennan in car.

'Are you ready for your wedding Booth?'

**'Yeh Bones, I am, I'm excited and nervous all at the same time.'**

'That's understandable, Booth. You're going to be married tomorrow. You've chosen the woman you're going to spend the rest of your life with, you cant change your mind.'

**'Don't be so negative Bones. I'll be glad to give that up. I dont have to go out on first dates anymore, no awkward first kisses...you know, dating and finding someone to love is difficult and...well I'll just say i'm glad to be giving that up...'**

'Are you sure Terri Brenderson is the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with?'

**'Bones.'**

'Booth. I'm your partner and friend, I just want you to be sure. Thats all.'

**_Before I could answer Bones statement I heard a crunching sound._**

**Shit!**

_**I look out the window and notice a car gaining on us.**_

'Booth, we're being followed.'

**'Yeh i figured that out Bones, thanks.'**

**'Keep calm Bones, hold on.'**

'Booth'...

**_Bam the car smashes into our car and we go fishtailing on the road. I Hear a scream and I realise its Bones screaming. And then blackness._**

_**'Booth. Booth. Wake up. I feel hands on my face as I come to.**_

'Booth'.

**'I'm fine bones, I'm fine.'**

'Ow, my head hurts Booth. I feel so woozy. I wipe my head with my fingers and I notice the blood on my hands.'

**'Are you okay bones? You're bleeding.'**

'I'm fine booth. just a bit dizzy.. Booth, your arms pretty scraped up.'

**'I know Bones. Its fine though, i'll be fine.'**

'Its not fine, Booth. if we dont do anything it could become infected.'

**'Bones. You need to calm down a bit. right now we've gotta get out of here, gotta find some help.'**

'Well that's easier said then done, Booth. We're in the middle of nowhere, we're at least two hours away from civilization.. This is your fault, why you decided you had to go to jewellers kai, two hrs outside DC i'll never know. Why couldnt you buy your bride to be a necklace from a store in DC?'

**'Look Bones, you didnt have to come with me, and she had her heart set on the one at Jewellers Kai...why are we arguing? It doesnt matter. We need to get out of this car, I can smell petrol...'**

Hodgins and Angela. Hodgins has just arrived home from the jeffersonian.

'Well hello wife.'

'Hey Hodgins. How was work?'

'It was fine.'

'Can we be quiet? I just put Davie down 10mins ago, if he wakes up, we're finished.'

'Sure. Listen I'm a bit concerned about Booth and Bones, they were supposed to be here an hr ago. Its not like Dr. B to not show up for a work meeting.'

'Have you tried calling?'

'Have I tried calling? Of course I have. No answer.'

'Try calling Terri.'

'Good idea. Come on, pick up, pick up. No answer.'

'That's odd. Terri told me she was going straight home. Where could she possibly be? Something's wrong Hodgins. I think they're in trouble.

'Look Ange, I respect your whole mothers intuition thing, but the FBI/police or anyone else is going to think you're jumping to conclusions about them being in trouble unless they havnt been heard from in...'

'You think i dont know that, Hodgins, Angela said interrupting him. Thats why we're going to call cam and the intern team and we're going to look for them ourselves. We'll search on the road they would have travelled to get home.'

'Ange.'

'No arguments, Hodgins. This is Brennan and Booth we're talking about. And Terri.'

'Alrite alrite. I'll go get what we need, just in case... Perhaps you can call Cam. Maybe Michelle can watch Davie, we cant bring him with us...'

Later. Angela, Hodgins, Cam and interns driving on road.

'I miss Davie already. He's only 2mnths old and i'm already leaving him with a babysitter. Im a bad mother.'

'Dont worry, he's perfectly safe with Michelle and she loves the little guy.'

'Oh I know Cam, thank you. But it still feels to soon for me to be away from him for so long..'

'You know I think you're overreacting, maybe they decided to just stay in a hotel until the rain stops. Or maybe they've given into their feelings for each other. The way Dr. B's been looking at Booth lately its not impossible.'

'Yeh. Hodgins. And you'd obviously know. After all, Brennan does have a habit of seducing men who aren't available.'

After Angelas comment everyone in the car was silent, Hodgins went pale. The interns and Cam shiftd uncomfortably.

'Hey whats that outside?' Wendell said.

'What? I dont see anything, Angela replied.

'Stop the car... Its Booths car. Oh my god! It's smashed... Oh my god. Are they in there?'

'No ange, its empty, looks like they got out okay. Anyone who's got a cell phone call the FBI..'

Its lucky the rain has stopped, otherwise we'd have no cell phone reception,' Hodgins interruptd Cam.'

Cam continuing.. 'and tell them what we've found, We've got to collect any evidence. We can just assume the rain or the explosion hasn't wiped out all the evidence.'

'We dont assume,' Wendell cut in.

Cam pretendin not to hear him claps her hands, 'get to it squint squad...and a few of us are going to have to go searching for Booth and Brennan. In this weather they couldnt have gotten 2 far...

_**I watch bones struggle to keep walking on her feet and I cant help blame myself. Because she's right, I've put us in this situation. The wind screams at us and I try to pay attention to our surroundins rather than my arm, which is now burning. Luckily the rain has stopped. Its now pitch black and I struggle not to see ghosts of friends I've lost in Iraq. I grit my teeth as my arm spasms in pain, the ground becomes spongy and my clothes feel heavier from the bath they've gotten from the rain earlier. I notice a hidden trellis with a bench behind a tree ahead. Who on earth would build a trellis behind a tree? It looks safe enough though, maybe we could rest there for a while... **_

'Booth, my feet hurt.'

**'I know, Bones, my arms not feeling so great either.' **

Let me look at your arm, Booth. I need to rest my feet anyway.'

**'We can go to that trellis bench over there, Bones. Rest your feet a bit.' **

'Oh booth your arm looks really bad, it must feel realy painful. We need to wrap it up tightly to stop the bleeding, and we'll need to make a sling, keep from using it. There's not too much I can do here, you can have a doctor look at it later.'

**'You are a doctor Bones.'**

'Not that kind of doctor, Booth. Booth, I'll need your shirt to make a bandage and a sling...'

_'Im worried about Booths arm, it looks really bad, if we dont get to a doc soon i'm afraid it could become infected. Damn Booth. Although my anger at Booth has faded i'm still trying to figure out a way to get ourselves out alive. If only...Oh god. I try to keep my face emotionless as Booth takes his shirt off one handed. I pull the rest of his shirt off over his head. Damn. Why does he have to be so handsome? Washboard 6packs, god. He looks like a god. I feel my face grow hot and I know i'm blushing. Booth looks at me and smiles. Giving me a slight wink. I feel my heart skip a beat. He's so cute...concentrate on your job Brennan, I scolded myself. I bandage his arm up and use the rest of his shirt as a sling to keep his arm elevated...once i'm done I look up to find Booth looking at me, my heart speeds up once again and not for the first time I find myself wishing I'd made different choices... A twig snaps nearby and I stiffen. _

'Booth I whispered, we're not alone.'

**'We need to get up, slowly. Can you walk now, Bones?' **

'I won't know unless I try.'

**'Lets keep walking ahead, as quietly as we can. Look there's a shed up ahead. Maybe we can go in there, at least we'll be warmer in there than out here...'**

_**Bones is so beautiful. Sometimes I just can't get over it. The blood was rushing in my ears as bones looked at me while she was bandaging my hand. Her fingers brushed against my hand burning me, only this time the burn feels good. I wish she'd made different choices. Stop it booth! You're getting married tomorrow. You love Terri, stop thinking bout Bones, she made her choice. You're marrying someone **__**who loves you and thinks the world of you.**_

**'Bones, it's pretty dark in here. Hey. The door wasn't locked, that's odd. I dont feel good about this, Bones.'**

'Shh. Booth.'

Footsteps.

_**I grab bones and we crash into the wall. I take a sharp breath as I realise Bones is in my arms, her body's pressed up against mine. I look at her to find that she's looking at me. Stay calm. Stay calm, Booth. Terri. Think of Terri. More footsteps. I look over towards the sound and I smile. Its Terri.**_

**'Terri. What are you doing here? I said unusualy glad to see her.**

_**The lights flood on, for a second I see stars, and thats when I notice the gun in her hand. In confusion, I ask her, What are you doing with that gun?**_

Terri points it at us and says,

'I found you.'

_**I'm suddenly as cold as ice. Terr..?'**_

'Shut up Booth. Can you honestly say you don't know what this is about?'

**'Terr. I love you.'**

'You never loved me. You were always in love with Brennan. I tried so hard, I was always great with your son. I spent time with him, cared about him, treated him as if he was my own son. I cooked for you, cleaned for you, and yet you still loved Brennan. Don't deny it Booth, i've seen the way you look at each other, how you always eye her and pay attention every time she walks in the room. I hate you Brennan. You couldn't stay away from him could you?'

**'I never cheated on you Terri. Didnt you? So you didnt kiss after the case about the depressd mother?'**

_**I went pale.**_

**'No. Yes. Yes we did.'**

'It wasn't Booth. I kissed him.'

**'Bones.'**

Booth. You don't have to cover for me. Its my fault, Terri.'

'And I suppose you think that makes me feel better?'

'No. Of course not.

_The door opens suddenly and my mouth drops open... Its Heather. Heather Taffett. The grave digger. The woman I never wantd to see again. The woman who kidnapped me and Hodgins and buried me alive. The woman who almost took Booth from me, permanently. She buried him alive. The woman I still have nightmares about. Suddenly I feel icy cold. That's when I notice she's not alone. Angela and Cam are with her. I feel like crying._

'Hello niece, Georgia, Taffet says walking towards her and giving her a kiss. Looks like you've done very well. You've managed to seduce booth. It worked just like I said it would.'

'Totall success Aunty. My names not Terri, if you havn't already figured it out. My names Georgia. Georgia Taffet. See, Aunt heather and I knew that you were stuck on Dr. Brennan. So all I had to do was change my name, a name using Brennan's initials, or as much of her name as possible. Terri brenderson. Im not a doctor either. But aunty and I knew you'd be instantly attracted to a doctor with the initials T B. You were trying to replace Brennan with me.

'That's not true,' I said, Booths voice overlapping with mine.

Oh its true. If its not true Booth, tell me you're not in love with Brennan. Tell me you don't think about her the second you wake up every morning. Tell me, that you're not wishing you were with her everytime you're with me..'

'I thought so.'

**'I'm sorry Terri. I cant tell you what you want to hear.'**

'I know Booth. You know Brennan, sometimes you can be so selfish. I love booth. And you've taken him away from me...'

'He was never yours to begin with, psycho, Angela piped up...

'Ange, don't, Brennan said..

'Angela is important to you isn't she? Well you stole Booth from me, so i'm taking Angela away from you.

_In slow motion I watch as Terri lifts the gun up and a shot rings out, hitting angela. I scream._

'Angela!'

_Angela hits the floor. I watch frozen as Terri now points the gun at me. Then Booth steps in front of me and says,_

_'If you shoot Bones you have to get through me first.'_

Outside. Hodgins and squint squad team have finished collecting all the evidence.

'Thats all the evidence we got from the car. Not much to go on but it'll have to do.

Suddenly a gunshot is heard.

'Angela.'

The FBI car squeals to a stop and get out of the car. As a team we run towards the sound of the gun.

**'If you shoot Bones you have to get through me first.'**

Out of the way Booth. Its Brennan I want.'

'Shoot him Terri. Shoot them both.'

'No. No aunty, I cant.

_Suddenly another shot rings out, Terri falls to the ground._

**'No!' Booth cries out. That was your niece, why'd you do that?'**

'Simple. She should have listened to me.'

_I look at cam and signal her to take Angela outside now that Heather is distracted by Booth and I._

'Recognise the gun Dr. Brennan? Its yours. Everyone is going to think you shot Terri. And the good part is you hav a motive to kill her.'

'No one is going to believe I shot her.'

'Oh yes they will. Jealousy. Everyones seen how jealous you are of Booth marrying Terri. They've all noticed your behaviour lately. They'll come to that conclusion all by themselves. You ruind my life. I promisd you this wasnt over. Now its time for me to ruin your life. I can do that by taking Booth away from you.'

'You want me. Booth has nothing to do with this. Booth doesn't deserve this. Please.

_I couldnt believe what I was hearing. And then a shot rang out._

'Booth! Brennan shouted. Oh my god. Oh my god. You're bleeding. Booth. please stay with me..'

**'I feel so cold...'**

'You're in shock, Booth. just hold on.'

_Suddenly the anger pushed me to grab Booths gun, I turn around and I shoot the woman who has stolen so much from me and Booth._

_Bang. Heather Taffet falls to the ground, blood gushing out of her forehead. Heather Taffet is no more. I turn towards booth and tell him to hold on again. His arms tighten around me and I dont bother to complain._

'Don't concentrate on your wound, just concentrate on me. Sing a song with me Booth...'

**'So cold, Bones.'**

'Sing a song with me Booth. The words echoed slowly.

***I've been drinking now, just a little too much, and i dont know how i can get in touch with you, and there's only one thing for me to do is to keep on trying...  
to get home to you...***

_I join in with booths voice..._

***I've been thinking about all the times you told me, you're so full of doubt you just cant let it be, but i know if you keep on coming back for more, then i'll keep on trying, keep on trying. And I feel so satisfied when I can see you smile, I want to confide in all that is true, so i'll Keep on tryin, i'm through with lyin...***

**'I'm so sorry Bones, I'm just so tired...'**

'Booth.'

_I watch booth close his eyes and a feeling of complete loneliness and helplessness washes over me. The tears fall down my cheeks as I hug Booth closer to me._

Break the door down! Bang.

_The door opens and I sniffle as I turn around to see who it is. Its the FBI. a surge of hope goes through me and I call out for them to help Booth..._

In the hospital.

_Booths lying in a hospital room again, I've lost count how many times I've seen him in the hospital over the years. I turn to the nurse who comes into the room and I ask her if Booth's going to be okay._

'We dont know much right now Mam. Right now his body is trying to heal itself, so we're not sure when he's going to wake up.

'But he will wake up?'

'We hope so, Dr. brennan..'

_Just as I'm about to turn back towards Booths bed I'm intrrupted by Agent Perotta._

'Stand up Dr. Brennan.'

'What? Whats going on?'

'Dr. Brennan, you're under arrest for the murder of Heather Taffet and Terri Brenderson, and the attempted murder of Seeley Joseph Booth...

TBC

Well finally thats the end of the first chapter. Never knew it could take that long to write one chapter. Thanks to the one person who reviewed my story, i kind of wish that you'd said something that i didnt already know. My computer crashed 3wks ago, so i wanted to have this fic posted wks ago, but it wasnt to be. Originally i wanted to post every week however i'm going overseas [Greece, Athens] on the weekend and i'm staying for two months so i dont know how often i'll be able to post. My rellies in Greece are supposed to be smart, educated people so they should have a computer, although i cant be sure, havent seen them in twenty years [i went to greece when i was seven but i have no memory of that time] Anyway i hope you liked my first fic ever, so leave me some reviews that will help me if you think it needs improvement. [I've written a lot of poetry and i've been keeping a journal for years but i've never tried writing fiction before.] I didnt intend to begin the story here, i wanted to start from the moment B n B came back from their trips but then i realised that when you're writing a story you dont have to start from the beginning and go to the end, when you're writing you can begin from anywhere you want and then go back to the beginning. Anyways i hope i'll be posting soon.

Wildlilpony.


	2. Chapter 2 The casanovas crown

_The lights in the DC jail have just been switched off, its bedtime for all inmates, but i cant sleep. I'm still thinking about whats happened with Booth and Angela, i'm so worried about the both of them i cant sleep. I'd rather not think about them right now, so i'll go back to the beginning, and the beginning would be the second week after i got back from Indonesia; and Booth got back from Iraq. That would be the beginning of October, 2010. When i left things were so intense that it was easy to forgot why i started working with Booth in the first place, why i so badly wanted to go out in the field with him, but having spent a year apart from him, i soon remembered how much i actually like bringing closure to the people who've lost their loved ones; I know what its like to wake up everyday and wonder what happened to a loved one, to wonder everyday, where they are, whether they're alive or dead. How could i have forgotten how much i love bringing the victims to justice? I thought by leaving i was saving Booths and my partnership, but we've been back for two weeks and everything is still so...awkward. _

**Awkward. Thats how things between Bones and i are these days. There was a time when Bones and i were exceptionally comfortable with each other, we could talk about everything [well, everything but the personal stuff,] Bones is my best friend, my partner. I trust her with my life and i know Bones trusts me as her partner, but even though this is true, she is still guarded, even with me; there are some things she still doesnt talk about, even with me. Thats the price i've paid for putting my heart on the line a year ago, i'm a gambler. And i gambled. I lost. I should have known that when you gamble theres a chance you'll lose. Sure enough, i gambled, and i lost. Sometimes i tell myself that thats the price i had to pay for telling the truth, and thats a good thing, at least i'm not living a lie. And yet, i still find myself wandering whether the price i've paid is too high. So things between Bones and i...are awkward. **

**'Ew, that is gross, Bones,' Booth says to me as he watches me and Cam cut off the gold paper crown that was stapled to his forehead. **

I've gotten the guys ID Sweetie. His name is Henry Casanova, 32 years old, from North carolina...Oh. Ewe. That is disgusting. In fact that makes me sick. I'm sorry i'm going to have to go, i'll see you later sweetie, angela says covering her mouth with her hand, dropping the ID down to the lab floor.

**'Well, now you've done it Bones. Finally one of the squint squad has gotten sick..'**

**'Dont glare at me like that Bones, its funny.. Have you gotten cause of death yet?'**

**Before i could answer Booth Hodgins walks in and says, **

'Preliminary tox results show that he had an alcohol blood reading of 0.072. He was toasted.'

'Here's more good news, Cam cut in, tox results found that he had rat poison in his system. Taken together with alcohol it was fatal. Has anyone come to claim him?'

**'No, not yet. But i've contacted his family, they should be here within half an hour,' said Booth answering Cams question. **

**'If he was poisoned, then he was definitely murdered. Who deliberately drinks alcohol laced with rat poison?' **

'Someone who's suicidal,' Hodgins piped up.

**'We're scientists, Hodgins, and that is pure conjecture.' **

Hoover Building.

**Uh, Booth, whats going on over there, whats all the commotion about? **

_**I dont know Bones, lets go find out. **_

_**'Excuse me Mam, is there anything i can do for you?'**_

'I've violet Casanova, i've come to claim my boyfriend's body.'

'No, he's my boyfriend, bitch, I'm Sally Casanova, i'm here to claim his body.'

'None of you is claiming his body, i am, I'm Karen Casanova, his girlfriend.'

'No you aint, skank, i'm Billie Casanova, his wife.'

With that all the girlfriends started arguing about who had the right to claim his body.

'Who u calling a skank, you whore?'

'Dont you ever call me a whore you piece of shit.'

Slap! For a moment all the women were silent as Billie slapped Karen. And then suddenly Sally slapped Billie and then each girl was fighting with the other, having a full on brawl. All the other agents watched in amazement and some even amusement. One young agent in training smiled and turned to the agent next to him and said, 'this is the best day i've ever had.' Booth turned towards the watching agents and shouted,

_**'Dont just stand there break these girls apart. Women i mean. Will, turning to the young agent, how about you go make these women a cup of coffee instead of standing here and gawking at the sight of these women fighting.' **_

Yes, sir. Right away, Will said, running off to do as Booth said.

In interrogation room with Billie Casanova, Henry's wife. Billie is trying to push in her cleavage which has escaped from her low cut top after her brawling match with the other woman.

Billie Casanova. You were married to Henry casanova.

Yes.

_**when was the last time you saw him? **_

About three weeks ago. I was away at a dancing competition in virginia.

**You're twenty-two, you're awfully young to be married to a thirty-two year old. **

I met him and i just fell in love with him. You know how it is, you meet someone who looks attractive and is funny, smart, nice and charming and suddenly its like your senses leave you, and you'd do absolutely anything to be with that person.

**'I'm pretty sure she doesnt. **

'Oh, well, thats your loss, isnt it?'

**Booth, whats that supposed to mean?' **

_**'It doesnt matter, Bones. So how'd you feel when you found out that he was seeing other woman, while he was married to you?'**_

'I didnt mind it, i knew all about it. He was completely honest with me. We have a very open relationship. We take part in a practice called Polyamory.

_**'Whats that?' **_

**'Its when a couple decides to have a physical, romantic relationship with multiple people with the consent of both partners.' **

_**'And that was okay with you?' **_

Of course. I want to make my husband happy. And if seeing other woman makes him happy then so be it. He's quite happy for me to see other men too.'

_**'Thank you Billie, you may go now. Stay in town, we may need to talk to you again.' **_

**'What did you think of Billie, Booth?' **

_**'I think she's lying. She wasnt okay with Henry seeing other woman, she only did it to make him happy, she did it to keep him. There are very few woman in this world who'd be okay with their partners seeing multiple women. Thats something i could never do. I'm not sharing my wife with anyone.' **_

**'There are plenty of people who engage in polyamory Booth, we're not a monogamous species by nature, monogomy is a social construct.'**

_**'Be that it may, i still would never share my wife with anyone. Now arent you glad you're working with me again? Today isnt something you'd see in Indonesia, is it?' **_

**'I've got to admit Booth, it is nice being back, and today was quite entertaining.' **

Click. The jail door opens and the guard says, 'breakfast is ready, and you've got a visitor.'

'Well, arent you a sight for sore eyes, cherie.'

**'Caroline, its good to see you.' **

**'Whats happening caroline?' **

Caroline filled me in on what was going on.

'Right now, everyone wants to blame you for the death of Heather Taffet and Terri Brenderson. Tell me everything that happened, cherie...

_I did, I filled Caroline in on how Terri Brenderson stalked us, how Terri shot Angela, that Heather Taffet stole my registered gun and shot Terri with it, how Heather Taffet had planned to frame me for the murder of Terri, by creating a jealousy motive by getting Terri to seduce Booth to make me jealous, how Terri Brenderson doesnt exist, how i shoot Heather with Booths gun out of self defense. _

'Alright, Cherie, I'll have to look into it. Right now we've only got your word against the limited evidence. But your team's the best. We'll have to bring in a few more people however, we dont want anyone to accuse us of tampering with the evidence to save their beloved, Dr. Brennan.'

**Call Angela's cousin, Robert Montenegro, he's an expert with gun residue and a video expert analysist, he can always tell whether a video camera feed has been tampered with... **

_As soon as caroline left i felt flat and blue and very guilty because i hadnt even thought to ask about Booth and Angela. But then i smiled when i looked up and saw dad. And i immediately asked him how Booth was. _

'He hasnt woken up yet, Tempe. Angela's doing okay, although one of her lungs might have been damaged by the gun shot, she might need a lung transplant, but they'll know more in a few days.'

'How are you doing, honey?

**'In here, not so well. I dont know how you and Russ could last so long in here. i'm worried about Booth. And Angela. I just want him to get better. I want him to wake up.' **

'Try not to worry honey, i'm sure Booth will be fine. I cant stop worrying, dad. I love him. I love Booth. When i watched him close his eyes i just kept thinking that life wasnt worth living without him. I need him.'

_As soon as i said the words i didnt want to admit to myself i started to cry silently. _

**'Can you do something for me? I dont want Booth to stay in the hospital by himself, i want someone to be with him, when he wakes up. Can you stay with him, dad, please?'**

'Sure honey, i'll stay with him.'

_When dad had left i couldnt bring myself to converse with the other inmates so i sat in the dining room at a table separate from everybody else and went back to thinking about our first case. _

A few days after the interrogation with billie. Brennan in the lab. Her office.

**I'm feeling so happy, because after three days i'm about to see the man i've been seeing in secret. **

'Hodgins, hey, I whisper as he leans in closer and gives me a kiss.

**'I missed you last night. **

Yeh. Sorry, Ange...she's been kind of hard to live with lately, nags me and yells at me about every little thing.'

**'I'm sorry. Is there anything i can do to make you feel better?' **

'Actually, yes, you can make out with me...'

**'Ha ha ha. Now how did i know you were going to say that?' **

_I drag Hodgins into my bathroom and we make out like there's no tomorrow...I'm tucking in my shirt after ten minutes in heaven with Hodgins when i hear Booths voice calling out to me that we have to go question Casanova's wife. Hodgins and i hurriedly tuck in our shirts and i try to brush my tusselled hair with my hands but Booth looks at me and Hodgins with a look on his face that tells me we're not as subtle as we think, and i know, he knows. _

**I'm ready to go Booth. **

_**'Uh, yeh, sure Bones. Lets go, chop chop, we have to question the wife, everyone else has been ruled out as a suspect. Evidence points to her. She killed her husband. **_

_Booth and i are in the car driving to see Henry Casanova's wife. Usually Booth and i'd be talking away a mile a minute, about anything and everything about our thoughts about the case, but not this time. Today we're both completely silent. I almost hate to disturb the silence, but i cant take not knowing what Booth thinks of me. I know Booth is still thinking about what he saw before. _

**'Go ahead booth, say what you want to say. I know you saw me together with Hodgins, i saw your face, i know you dont approve.'**

_**'Okay, i dont approve, bones. He's married. To your best friend, i might remind you.' **_

**'I know that Booth and its not a big deal. When it comes to feelings and emotions Booth, morals, right and wrong has nothing to do with it. You see it all the time in movies. In books, Shakespeare writes a lot of books about love triangles. 'A midsummer Nights dream,' 'The two gentlemen of verona.' History's full of examples of men seeing another woman while married. In fact there's an example in the book you read religiously, the bible. King David has an affair with Bathsheba, even though she's married to another man, Uriah. King David wants Bathsheba all to himself, so he sends Uriah off to die in battle.' **

_**'Yes, Bones and he was also punished by god for it. The child that was created out of the affair died. Don't talk to me about emotions and feelings Bones. Look Bones, you've always valued the truth so i'm just going to say this, whether you want to hear it or not; you can sit here and try to convince me that seeing your best friends husband behind her back is okay, but i know when you're lying. And no matter how much logic you use on me you are not going to convince me that you dont feel guilty about it, that you find it hard to be around her knowing what you're doing with Hodgins, that its not difficult to look her in the eye and face her; she is your best friend Bones, and you do feel ashamed and guilty. I know you.' **_

**'With all due respect Booth, we havent worked together in a year, we've been apart for a year, and we havent kept in touch during that time, you knew me, Booth. Past tense. You dont know me anymore.' **

_After my statement, there's this uncomfortable silence between us again._

Later in the diner with Hodgins and Angela.

'So has the case been solved booth? Asked Angela.'

_**'Yes. one more case solved by Bones and i and the squint squad. Bones and i only had to question her for a few minutes before she confessed, the guilt really weighed on her mind. Jealousy. She and her husband both decided to go outside the marriage and see other people, but she never realised how much it would effect her. How much she didnt like sharing her husband with multiple people.' **_

'Well, if you have an agreement, its probably easier, but on the other hand, its unforgiveable if you dont. It would take me a long time to trust a person who'd cheat on me. So much for this polyamory agreement.'

**'So why'd you call us here, Angela?' **

'Because i have some news. Some good news, and i want to share it with my husband and my two best friends.'

_I can feel Booth looking at me, but i just cant look at him. I feel guilty at Angela's comment about calling me a good friend, if she only knew how bad of a friend i am._

'Hodgins i know i've been moody lately and i want to apologise, although i do have an excuse, i went to Dr. Evans and he told me that we're having a baby. We're pregnant, Hodgins. I'm pregnant Bones.'

_When i hear Angela's news i feel my heart sink. Booth stands up and immediately hugs Angela._

'Angela! That is great news honey.'

_I look up and see all of them looking at me, Angela's looking at me confused as to why i'm not happy. Hodgins is looking at me in panic. And Booth. I would have expected Booth to be looking at me like he's happy for having my heart broken, after all he warned me that having an affair would only lead to having my heart broken; but instead he's looking at me in sympathy. I want to scream, and cry and shout, but i cant do that. Angela's still my friend. And i still love her. _

**'Wow! Sweetie. Thats great news. I'm just so surprised. And i'm so happy for you.' I get up and hug her.**

_I sit down again, and there's a short uncomfortable silence, which Angela quickly fills in again, she turns to Hodgins and tells him, _

'Look Hodgins, i know i havent been in the best mood lately, and i know i havent been much of a wife to you, bad tempered; but i promise i'll be better; from now on its you, me and the baby. Hodgins smiles, and i know deep down he's happy that he and Ange are going to have a baby. Hodgins i know you've been seeing someone...'

'Ange...'

'Hodgins, i'm not going to bother asking you who you've been seeing, i dont want to know, but is it over?'

Hodgins looks at me for a few seconds, sighs and says,

'Yes, Ange. Yes, its over.'

_'Good,' Angela says and leans in and kisses him, and i feel like pulling them apart, even though i know that they're married and she has a right to be kissing him. _

'I have to go pee, being pregnant is murder on my bladder.'

She runs off to the bathroom and i look at Hodgins. Booth offers to get me a drink from the bar, but i know he's just giving Hodgins and i some space to talk about things.

'Are you okay? Dr. B.'

**'Yes. Just in shock. Congratulations.' **

'Thank you. But i know you dont really mean it.'

'I really, really loved you Dr. B. Even though deep down i'm glad to be having a family with Angela, another part of me isnt happy about it. I want to keep seeing you, but Angela needs me now, the baby. My baby needs his father, i cant abandon them now.'

**'I know. I know Hodgins. Thats the last thing i want you to do. I want you to be with your baby. What we've been doing, Hodgins, it might have felt really good but its wrong. I cant do this with you anymore. Everytime i see Angela, i feel incredibly guilty, i can barely look her in the eye knowing that the two people she trusts the most are sneaking around on her. I really love you Hodgins, but we cant do this anymore, i cant be with you. Not now.'**

'I know, Tempe.'

_Hodgins let his fingers rest on mine for a few seconds and then he gets up from the table to go see whats taking Angela so long. When he leaves i wipe my eyes a bit, the last thing i want to do is cry in the diner. In public. _

I look up to see Booth has rejoined me. He places a glass of red wine in front of me, and i feel even more tearful because he's brought me a glass of my favourite wine.

**'You remembered?' **

_**'What? The wine? Yeh, Bones, you ordered it a lot when we used to work together.' **_

**'We're still working together. You're glad arent you? You think I asked for this. You warned me nothing good would come of Hodgins and me, well Booth, you were right. Are you happy now?' **

_**'Bones, I'm not happy. The last thing i wanted to see was you being upset. I care about you Bones. I just wanted you to be in a relationship with someone who could give you everything you wanted, a person who's available. Someone who isnt married.'**_

**'Booth i just wanted to apologise for what i said in the car...'**

_**'Forget it, Bones. Its okay.' **_

**'No Booth, its not okay. You were right, about everything. I did feel guilty about seeing Hodgins behind Angela's back, she's my best friend and i didnt want to hurt her. I never want to hurt anyone.' **

_**'I know Bones. I know you never mean to.' **_

**'What i said, Booth, about you not knowing me, its not true. You do know me. Sometimes i think you know me better than anyone else. I'm the same person i've always been..'**

_**You've proved that the last few days. You still have lousy taste in men...'**_

**'Booth!' I couldnt help laughing at his comment though, because i can hear the truth in it. **

**Booth smiled. **

_**'Remember Michael, the jealous boyfriend? David. The cult recruiter... And i'm sure there were more prize winners in Indonesia.' **_

**'You want me to tell you about them, huh, booth?' **

_**'Well, i'll make a deal with you, i'll only tell you about them if you tell me about all the women who were after you in the past year...' **_

judges chambers, caroline & Agent Perotta talking to judge Harold.

'What did you find out about the video camera feed?'

'It was faked, tampered with. The camera only shoots ten seconds in one area, ten seconds in a different area and so on. The camera missed a lot in the few seconds where it taped somewhere else.'

'Gun residue.'

'Gun residue was found on Dr. Brennan's hands, that was expected, she shot Heather Taffet in self defense. However we found that Heather Taffets prints were also on Dr. Brennan's registered gun and Heather Taffet did have gun residue on her hands as well, proving that she did in fact shoot Terri Brenderson and Agent Seeley Booth.'

'We've also checked out Terri Brendersons prints and discovered that there is no Terri Brenderson, the womans name was Georgia Taffet, she was in on Heather Taffets plan for revenge on Dr. Brennan however she decided at the last minute she wanted out, which is why Heather Taffet shot her.'

'Booth has woken up in hosital, he confirmed all this...'

'Then i have no choice but to free Temperance Brennan. She is free to go, with our apologies.'

'But your honour..'.Agent Perotta says.

'But nothing, Agent Perotta. Dr Temperance Brennan is innocent, and innocent people do not belong in jail.'

Later. Agent Perotta is with Dr Brennan in her cell.

'It must be so nice to have a team that'll step up to defend you, Dr Brennan.'

**'Actually, Agent Perotta, yes, i'm very lucky.' **

'You were lucky Booth woke up to be a witness, you were very lucky, this time. But i promise you, i'll be watching you, and next time, Dr Brennan, you wont be so lucky.'

**'Thanks for the warning,' I said to her, making a face behind her back.**

'All right Temperance Brennan, you're free to go. You can pick up your stuff from the admin office on your way out.

_And with a click of the lock opening the door, i was free. As i look outside the door after i've picked up my belongs, I'm amazed by the crowd of people there, and then i realise that its my family. My dad, and then i look over and i see my brother Russ, here especially just to see me and Cam. I run over and hug my brother, and then its dads turn. He holds me close and kisses me on the forhead and then he says _

'Well, tempe, it looks like you've decided to take up the family tradition. Now we've all been in jail.'

I laugh and i say to him,

**'Dont get used to it dad, it'll never happen again.' **

'Cam. I'm glad your out Dr. Brennan, the lab is not the same without you.'

_I smile, and as i'm about to ask about the rest of my team i look up and catch sight of Booth. I draw in a breathe, and before i know what i'm doing, without thinking twice about it, i run to him and hug him, tightly, as if i never want to let him go ever again. Booth winces a little and i let go of him a little, unwillingly._

_**'For someone who's been in the slammer for a few days, you look surprisingly good.' **_

**I'm so glad your okay booth,' **

_a few tears fell down my face and booth gently wipes them away. Suddenly i remember that _Hodgins and Angela are missing.

**'How is Angela doing?' **

TBC.


	3. Authors note

Hi, i've never liked when Authors waste a chapter writing to their readers, it just annoys me, so i never intended to be one of those people. However i keep forgetting the disclaimer so i'll just say

that Bones and the characters doesnt belong to me, i own Terri Brenderson and any other character i bring into the fic but Bones belongs to FOX and HH and Kathy reichs.

That being said i added another chapter for you, its 1 and a half in one, it was going to be two chapters originally but bones in jail, i basically only had the basic outline of the chapter and the ending scene, it would have been too short on its own.

I'm a first time fic writer so if you liked my story take a few minutes to tell me so. If theres something you didnt like, tell me so aswl. I'm about to head off to Greece today so i'm not sure right now when i'll next update. But i stayed up til 1am last night writing chapter two and i need a few days of recovery, so i'll probably start working on chapter three [or four soon] but not sure when i'll be posting it, i have prepaid wireless so my internet should work in Greece, however i'm not going to know until i get there.

Hope you're enjoying reading my story, and Bones is starting again next week...yippeeee!

From wild_lil_pony


	4. Chapter 4 Exes make the worst lovers

Disclaimer. I dont own any of the characters [except the ones i make up myself] everyone else belongs to Fox, HH and Kathy Reichs. 

Exes make the worst lovers. 

Opening scene. It is lunchtime at the jeffersonian, Booth and Brennan have just returned from a late breakfast at the diner...

_Its October 8th, 2010. I've been back from Indonesia for just a few weeks. 've just had a good late breakfast with Booth. What i expected when i got back from our breakfast was to finish what i was working on before, check out the unidentified bones from limbo [I hate calling it that, however Booth has used that name so many times its stuck] and then go home and catch up on the sleep i havent gotten in a week; like i said i expected to be able to get back to work what i didnt expect was to bear witness to the most physical fight between Hodgins and Angela that i'd ever seen. _

_Splat! A strawberry lands in Booth's hair. And then I look down at my shirt in dismay when a drop of cream lands on it. Its not cream, its yogurt, i realised as i instinctively tasted it. _

**'Ew. Bones that's gross. You shouldnt put food in your mouth. I mean food that isnt yours.'**

'Its just yogurt Booth, Its no big deal.'

'Take that! You jerk! I hate you. I wish i'd never married you. Get out of my sight, i dont want to see you, you're hopeless as a husband.'

'Ange. Why are you so mad? I've apologised to you for not being there for you. How many times can i say i'm sorry before you forgive me?'

'As many times as you bloody well want. I hate you. You did this to me. I cant fit into any of my clothes anymore, I'm getting fat. You dont love me anymore, if you did you wouldnt have cheated on me..'

'Oh. Honey. You're not fat. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, no matter what you weigh, no matter what you look like. And i still love you. I was just being stupid before. But i'm here now, Ange. I'm here for you, you can trust me again.'

'No i cant.'

_And then Angela burst into tears. Something i've hardly ever seen before. In all the time i've known Angela, and i've known her for a long time, i've never seen her cry. I feel helpless and guilty. Because i know that i'm part of the reason why Angela and Hodgins are fighting. Maybe its not all my fault but i know i am in part responsible for it. Our relationship was never physical, it was never about sex with the two of us, but i suppose when you're Angela and when you're pregnant that doesnt make a difference. Why should it? As soon as the tears had started the tears had ended, and then Angela became mad again. With an angry cry she started throwing food again and before i knew it the food fight had reached a new intensity. _

_**I had just had a pleasant lunch with Bones, although things are still a little awkward between us. The conversation between us just doesnt flow as easily as it did before. We're still tiptoeing around each other, as if we're stumbling in the dark trying to find a way towards each other but the way is blocked. What i expected when i got Bones back to the Jeffersonian was to get an update on a few bones that were found under a park bench but instead i ended up witnessing Angela and Hodgins fighting together. Angela in tears. Wow. Thats something i've rarely ever seen. Come to think of it i've never seen Angela cry. I look at Bones and i know what she's thinking, that she's part of the reason why Hodgins and Angela are fighting, I warned her that nothing good would come of having an affair with Hodgins, but Bones...Bones is my partner and i'd give anything not to see her upset. Anything to put a smile on her face. I looked at the strawberry in my hand that i had picked up off earlier and threw the strawberry at Bones. **_

_Booth threw the strawberry that had landed on his head back at me. In indignation i ran to the table and started throwing yogurt back at him. The fight hadnt gone on very long when we all heard a voice call out, a voice spoken so loud and with so much authority that we all stopped cold._

'Hold it! What the hell is going on here in my lab? This is extremely unprofessional, unacceptable behaviour. And i will not put up with it, none of you should put up with it either,' said Cam looking at the interns Daisy, Nigel and Wendell with such scorn that made them squirm. 

'You three interns go back to work and make yourselves busy. There's nothing to see here. And you four, I'd like to see you in Dr. Brennan's office.' 

'Alright Angela, Brennan, Hodgins and Booth, what is going on?'

'Uh. I'm sorry Cam, it was my fault, spoke up Hodgins. Angela and i were having a fight, we didnt mean for it to get so out of hand. We didnt mean to make it so public.'

'Yes i see that. This is exactly one of the reasons why people who work together shouldnt be involved emotionally, however you two are married so there's not much i can do about that now. I want a professional workplace with people who can work and communicate well with each other, not two people who are going to be picking fights with each other, i know you're pregnant Angela, but that doesnt entitle you to be unprofessional and to pick loud fights with your husband here, in the lab, in public. I expect you two to partake in partner therapy. Brennan and Booth have been in partners therapy for a long time, its worked for them, they're an example to us all. Although not today apparently..'

_**I was about to say something to Cam but i decided to remain quiet when I noticed Cam looking at me, in a way that i knew very well. In that mood she wouldnt have listened to a word i said, nor would she have listened to any excuses. **_

'I'll be calling Sweets, i'll expect you to see him until you can work this out; until then you can take a week off, i'll expect you both to come back willing to work together like the professional people that you are and that you can be...' 

'And you two, said Cam, turning towards Booth and I. I'm disappointed in the two of you for encouraging them, worse, in joining in with them, but i dont have the time right now to yell at you about that; there's a new case; a body has been found in a refrigerator, in a pizza parlour basement; I need you and Booth to go to the Pizza Pan Blue on Clide Street to check it out; Booth there's a family that believes that the body may be their daughter. Get out of those dirty clothes and get to your jobs immediately.'

**I took the case file Cam was holding out to me, and Bones and i got out of there, feeling almost like little kids who'd been scolded at by the school principle for bad behavior. I know that starting a food fight was not the most professional thing i could have done, but...**

_**I take a look at the crowd around the pizza parlour basement and i know without looking that Bones is mad. She always is particular about the evidence being compromised. Before i could say anything, Bones yells out**_

'Hold it. I want you all out of here, you could have compromised the evidence. How can i find out who this person is and how they died with you all tainting the evidence that could be around here? Out. Out. Shoo.'

**'Except for the person who found the bones. You can stay here, I'd like to ask you some questions.'**

**'Has the bones been moved? What state were they found in?' **

_**I ask the heavyset woman who had bought the Pizza Pan Blue a few years ago. She had decided to turn the basement into a storage area, that had required having the carpet ripped up but instead she found a pile of bones. I listen to her answering my questions as i watch Bones immediately bend over to look at the bones, glaring at the few people who slowly file out of the room, i watch her clench her fists in impatience to get at the new bones. I smile to myself and then i turn to the woman and pay closer attention to what she is telling me. **_

_I'm still feeling slightly angry about how careless some people are when it comes to crime scene areas, however my anger at them fades and i'm immediately furious and cursing the person who decided to cut short the life of the person whose bones are laying in front of me. What i'm seeing here is a young woman, late teens early twenties, African American, who's given birth. No clothes. Only the renmants of a tattered book. 'The poems of Robert Frost.' I also notice a shadow around the ribcage and i think i know how this person died. I'm starting to feel sad. And angry. Sad because this young woman shouldnt have died so soon. Sad for the people who loved her and lost her, who spent the last twenty years wandering where there daughter is, what happened to her, whether she was still alive. Hoping she was still alive. And feeling sad and angry that i would have to kill that hope. I take a deep breath trying to keep the tears down. Its then that i notice Booth standing behind me, looking at me in sympathy, as if he knows what i'm thinking. I subtly wipe the tears out of my eyes and turn to him and repeat the information the bones have told me. _

'Have your team tear this basement apart, see if there's a murder weapon laying around here. We'll take the bones to the lab. I want whoever did this to rot in jail. I think i know how this woman died but best to wait until i can study the bones further. Best not to indulge in conjecture. Lets go, Booth.'

**'We need to go talk to the family who thinks its their missing daughter thats been found.' **

'Okay. Booth.'

_I'm starting to feel depressed and a little shaky and unsteady on my feet, but Booth puts a hand on my shoulder for a few seconds, smiles at me and i immediatley feel a little better. Booths my partner, my best friend. And i know he's there for me when i need him. He always is._

_**Bones and i are in the car together. I'm driving like always. We're driving to the Taylors house. I noticed that she seems saddened by this case, although i dont know whether its the case that has made her sad or something else. I dont know how many times in the past Bones and i have sat in this car, talked, laughed and argued. But we're never or rarely ever been silent. Suddenly i'm so uncomfortable that i have to break the silence. I do it the only way i know how. I ask a question that i know will piss Bones off. **_

**'You said before you think you know how this woman died. Tell me how you think she died.' **

_**Bones turned towards me and glared at me like i knew she would. I hide a smile. **_

'Booth. I told you a thousand times, i dont like indulging in conjecture. I'd rather wait for the evidence to tell me.'

**'Bones. I've gotta know**.'

'You're too impatient, Booth. Sometimes you're like a little kid who cant wait to play with his favourite toy.'

**'You just called me a little kid! Is that a bad thing?' **

'Oh no. Its kind of cute actually.'

**'Kind of cute...?' **

'I called your behaviour cute, not you', said Bones rolling her eyes.

_**But i notice the smile on her face. And for the moment i feel happy and satisfied that i've at least gotten her to smile. She hasnt seemed very happy since we've been back. In fact... Okay i dont mean to brag but she hasnt seemed very happy since i told her that i had met someone in Iraq. She was a police officer in Iraq; but she'd decided to switch careers, she wanted to become a doctor. So she was interning at the hospital in Iraq. I met her when one of my men had been injured. Terri Brenderson. For weeks she had insisted that she didn't date men in the army, but i was so taken with her that i had to know her. So i persisted and my persistence paid off. She agreed to go out on a date with me. It became serious fast. I smiled as i remembered our first date together. Well, it wasnt really a date. She had told me that her brother had died fighting in the war and she wanted to go visit his grave; we did just that. She ended up telling me a lot about him. About herself. It was nice; It was nice to be with someone so open and talkative. It's been a while since I've been with someone who was easy to get to know. I've known Bones for years and sometimes i feel that i still dont know her very well. Its kind of hard to share your life with someone you feel you dont know very well, even if you work with that person every day. Things have cooled down a little with Terri, after all, i'm in DC and Terri isnt. But i miss her. I do. **_

_I swear, sometimes Booth can be so annoying. He often tries to get me to do things i dont believe in, he knows how i feel about things but yet he persists. Sometimes he just takes me out of my comfort zone so much, it can be annoying, but yet sometimes that can be exciting. He challenges me. Its annoying. But i like it. I keep thinking about the conversation we had the day we got back. I didnt meet anyone in Indonesia. I didnt have time for dating, for relationships. But i've got to admit i do miss the sex. Who wouldnt? I look over at Booth and i see him smiling and for a second my heart sinks, I'm wondering if he's thinking about her. Terri Brenderson. The woman he met in Iraq. The doctor. I'm relieved that he's found someone, now we can just be friends, partners like we've always been. You should be happy he's moved on Brennan. I should be happy, but yet...I'm not. I'm woken up out of my thinking by Booth. _

**'Seriously Bones, can't you tell me anything at all?' **

_I sigh._

'Booth. I'd really rather not make assumptions about how she died. I'd really rather wait for the evidence.'

_**'I'm just trying to have a conversation with you Bones. Did you want to spend the rest of the half hour drive in silence?' **_

'Actually yes, that'd be nice Booth,' said Brennan sighing.

_**I look over at Bones and for the first time i notice that she looks tired. I'm about to lecture her about getting enough sleep and eating right, but i decide against it. I look towards the road and i sigh. **_

**'So Mr. And Mrs. Taylor. When did you notice your daughter had gone missing?' **

'Ten years ago. She was in her first year of college. We were hoping that she just decided to drop out and go travelling; her name was Susanna.' 

**'Why'd you think that she had dropped out?' **

'She was always a restless child. Never could finish anything. She'd start something and then before she finished that project she'd be onto the next thing. She just never worried about anything. She was the same way with relationships. Never could stick with one person.' 

**'Mmm hmm. Her friends mentioned that she had about ten different boyfriends in a month. Do you think that any of those boyfriends might have hurt your daughter?' **

'Of course not. I dont think so. Susanna was never one to be faithful or settle down; she was nineteen years old, she shouldnt have to settle down at that age...'

'I agree with you Mr. Taylor. There are so many people out there why should she settle for one male at nineteen? Statistics show that people these days are waiting till they're twenty seven to get married, which means that women are having babies at a later age; two years later, at twenty-nine years old. She had plenty of time to settle down and get serious.'

'Well, obviously she didnt have time to get serious. Since she'd dead. A familiar voice piped in. Although i cant quite place where i've heard the voice from.' 

**'Bones**.'__

_**I admonished her. And then i look towards the doorway in stunned silence. Because its a face i instantly recognise. Its Vanessa. My old high school girlfriend. God. She's beautiful. I've always been quite taken with her. Things didnt work out with her then to say the least... I smile. **_

'My sister was always upfront with those guys. They were all losers to say the least. She always told those guys straight out that if there's one thing that she couldnt give them it was her commitment. She was just to restless and adventurous for that. She just didnt do commitment. And my sister doesnt fit into that statistic. The one where people had kids at a later age. She had one at sixteen. Got pregnant by some loser who didnt bother to stay around. Always denied that the baby was his.' 

**'Where's the father now?'**

'He got married young. He married his junkie girlfriend; they had a baby boy together, unfortunately for him she overdosed on meth, he went after the drug dealer, now he's rotting in jail like the white trash he is.' 

Honey. How bout you watch your mouth, otherwise i'll wash it out with soap. We dont talk like that in front of guests.' 

**'Dont worry about it. Its being honest. I like people who are straight out honest**.'

'Really?' 

_Vanessa said, looking at Booth point blank. I feel a stab of jealousy at the way she's looking at Booth. I look over at him and i that he just cant take his eyes off of her. I notice Mr. And Mrs. Taylor have noticed it too, i see them share a smile. I decide to get them back on track. _

'So you dont think any of them would have hurt her? Did she work anywhere?'

'Not anywhere permanent. She just couldnt stick with one job. I think she was trying to find a job that she actually liked...'

'Its an added fact that the only to find out whether you like something is to try many hobbies; its the only way to get to know yourself and who you are...'

**'Here's my phone number if you have any questions or if you can think of anything else that you havent mentioned in the file. Even if its something you think is unimportant...' **Booth said, interrupting me, as he handed Vanessa his card.

_I roll my eyes at how unsubtle he is. But i get up instantly. I just cant wait to get back to the lab and get to work. I really need to escape into my work right now. I walk towards the car trying not to notice the way Booth's looking at Vanessa._

In the car. On the way back to DC.

**'So do you actually believe what you said in there? That its okay for people to play the field?' **

'I didnt say it was okay. I just said that its understandable. Its every person's right to be able to see as many people as they want. In relationships there are no rules Booth.'

**'You say that like you've had many relationships.'**

'Look. Its a statistical fact that half of all married couples will experience infidelity at some point in their marriage. Men are more likely to cheat in the first year of marriage. Women are more likely to cheat later on in the marriage and most likely because they're dissatisfied with their sex lives. Sexual dissatisfaction is a big problem; although it isnt the main reason men cheat, it does increase the likelihood that infidelity might occur.'

**'Could, Bones. Could occur. Is the word. There are a lot of good guys out there and not all of them are going to cheat. Besides that i dont appreciate being labelled as a statistic. I have never cheated on any woman i have ever been with; if you have a problem with your spouse then you should work that out between yourselves; going outside the marriage is not going to help solve the problem.'**

'Booth, all i'm saying is that infidelity is quite common. Look at Angela and Hodgins. They've been married for a year and already they've experienced infidelity. Look at Cam and her old boyfriend. He cheated on her. And every woman he ever dated. Its not a huge deal anymore Booth.'

**'Look, Bones. Neither of us are going to agree on the subject. So how about we just drop the subject and have a peaceful drive back to DC?' **

'Fine Booth. But you were the one who brought it up.'

Later at the Jeffersonian.

'**So what do the bones tell us, Bones?'**

'Well, i was right about how she died. Hodgins compared the marks on her ribcage to an axe. This was a very bloody and very violent death. Some bastard used an axe to carve out this woman's heart and then he buried her in the pizza parlor basement. Have you learned anything about the previous owners, Booth?'

**'Three people owned the pizza parlor before Nina Harlowe; however none of them can be tied to Susanna Taylor. Her parents told me straight out that Susanna never hung around there, so right now we've got no viable suspects. My best bet is that its an old boyfriend. I'm trying to track down the baby's father but its proving difficult; Vanessa's news is pretty old. He was let out on parole a few years ago; i have no idea where he is now. I've located Susanna's baby with his grandma so i'm about to go visit her to find out whether she knows where her son is.' **

'Do you think the mother knows where her son is?'

**'Its a long shot. But its the only lead we have. And we always follow every lead.'**

**'Hey, Bones. Director Cullen told me that they'd found the ex boyfriend. Let's go question him, Bones. It'll be like old times.' **

'Where'd they find him?'

**'Vanessa was right. He's a real prize of a guy. Found him begging for money outside the shopping centre; probably to supply his cigarette and alcohol habit.' **

'Thats a bit harsh Booth. And that's pure conjecture. You have no idea what he might want money for. He could need money for medicine. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't jump to any conclusions.'

**'Whatever you want Mum**,' Booth said, rolling his eyes heavenward.

Interrogation room.

**'So here's what i'm thinking you did Bradley Cooper. Susanna was seeing somebody else, but you decided that you didnt like that, so you followed her one night and then you carved her heart out and buried her in that pizza basement.' **

'You think i killed Susanna Taylor? Man that bitch was totally cold. And so not worth it. She didnt know how to be faithful to anyone, thats why i broke up with her. And then she came to me a few weeks later and told me that she was pregnant. Didnt believe her man. She'd do anything to get attention, that bitch was always sleeping around, it coulda been anyone's baby. And even if it were mine, i'm not father material.' 

**'Yeah, i can see that man. In fact you're a real prize of a man. Thats why you had to get rid of her.'**

'I didnt do nothing to her. In fact i'm pretty sure that i dont have to say nothin without a lawyer...'

'What should i do with Bradley Cooper?' Charlie asked Agent Booth. 

**'Find a reason to hold him. He assaulted me, he stinks, i dont like him. Just find a reason to hold him overnight. He's a viable suspect.' **

Later at the jeffersonian.

'I'm going to have to put a stop to your assumptions Booth. Bradley Cooper is not a viable suspect. The killer left DNA. The blood type is O negative, Bradley Cooper is A positive. And the killer is female. Susanna Taylor had a struggle with the killer, ended up scratching her killer pretty badly; found the killers DNA under her fingernails. And Bradley Cooper was in the hospital on the day of Susanna's death, he'd overdosed on Meth at a party the night before. Almost died.' 

**'Great! So we're back to square one. What's the connection? The only suspect is Bradley Cooper but he wasnt the one who killed her. What are we missing here?' **

'I have no idea, but i have to go. Angela and i have a therapy appointment. You know how Cam can be. If i dont bother to show up, i think she could kill me. She's even worse than Angela can be on a good day.' 

Suddenly the phone rings. I watch as Booth takes the phone out of his pocket, looks at the caller ID and smiles. And i know its Vanessa.

**'Booth. Yeh, Hi. Yeah. I'd love to meet up with you.' **

'Booth. We're trying to solve a case here. How about you show a little professionalism?'

_**I turn away from Bones voice and listen to Vanessa's sweet voice telling me to meet me at the Royal Diner. **_

**'Sure. See ya in half an hour.' **

'So what'd she want?'_ I ask Booth, trying to come off as uninterested but judging by the way Booth looks at me i know i've failed. _

**'Dont be like that Bones. I'm not being completely unprofessional. She says she has some information for me.' **

'Why couldnt she meet you here, then?'

**'You're not jealous are you, Bones?' **

'Jealous? I'm not jealous, Booth, I'm just saying that its unprofessional to date someone who could have killed her sister.'

**'Date her? Bones, its just coffee at the diner. Its just two people having a drink and a conversation together. Its no different then you and i having coffee or eating a meal at the diner. Something we've done about a thousand times in the last five years. You dont consider those dates do you?'**

'Well. No.'

**'Well then, there's nothing wrong with meeting her at the diner. Is there?'**

_I'm speechless. I dont know what to say to that. But then i think of a question i desperately want to know and before i can lose my nerve i turn around and ask it. Knowing that it might make Booth angry, but not being able to keep silent. _

'Can i ask a question before you go?'

**'Sure. But i cant promise i'll answer it.' **

'You told me that you dated her in high school. If things were so great between the two of you, why'd you break up with her?'

**'See you later Bones.' **

'Booth. I'm just being your friend, i'm concerned. Remember when you told me i was setting myself up for getting my heart broken. Maybe you should listen to your own advice, Booth. If Vanessa is anything like her sister than you're only setting yourself up to get hurt.'

**'Since when do you care about me getting hurt?'**

_Booth looks at me with such meaning in his eyes that i'm momentarily uncomfortable. _

**'I'll see you later Bones.' **

_I watch as Booth walks away from me. I sigh with helplessness. I only wanted to warn him. I was just trying to be a good friend to him. Regardless of what he seems to think i do care about him and i dont want to see him get hurt. But he's a grown man, i warned him, if he doesnt want to listen to me, then...well, there's nothing else i can do, i tried. I tried, but that doesnt make me feel any better._

**'Hey Bones. I've got it. I've finally got the pieces of the puzzle together.' **

'The puzzle? What puzzle? I didnt know you liked puzzles Booth. In fact you told me a few years ago you found them annoying; to you puzzles are just for kids. Which isnt true by the way. I just put together a 5000 piece puzzle together of Picasso.'

**'That's nice Bones. But i'm talking about the case we've been working on. I know who killed Susanna and why. The owner ten years ago had two kids, Jason and Karen Bertoli.' **

'I thought her parents said she'd never been there.'

**'Yeah they were telling the truth. Susanna isnt the connection. Vanessa is. Vanessa was seeing Jason at the time; I dont know exactly why Karen killed her, but i've got an idea.' **

'Really? Why?'

**'You'll see. I'm going to pick her up now. Did you want to come interrogate her with me?' **

'Do you even have to ask? Of course i do.'

**'See i told you that coffee with Vanessa wasnt a complete waste.' **

'Alright Booth.'

In interrogation room with Karen Bertoli.

**'So why'd you kill Susanna?' **

'I didnt kill her.' 

**'See you're lying. And i know you're lying. You wanna know how i know that? Evidence. You left DNA. See Susanna scratched you pretty badly; she really fought against you. Again. Why'd you kill her? You didnt even know Susanna.' **

'I didnt mean to. It was an accident.' 

**'Another lie. See if i didnt work with the best forensic anthropologist, Temperance Brennan. Maybe i'd believe you. But the evidence they've collected says otherwise.' **

'Susanna's body is completely skeletonised. How can you tell how she died? Now who's the one lying?'

**'You want to take this one Bones?' **

'First of all i think you mean decomposed. And yes, I can tell how she died Karen. See when a person uses a weapon to kill someone the pattern is etched onto the bones. In fact the bones can tell you everything about a person.'

'You're lying. No one can tell that.'

'Oh but i can.'

**'Do you want me to tell you how you killed her Karen?' **Said Booth.

**'You followed her home, got into an argument with her and then in a fit of rage you took and axe that you were using to shop firewood and then you took out her heart. That is not an accident.'**

Karen says tearfully, 'I didnt mean to kill her. I did it to protect my brother. I knew that my brother was dating her sister; he was crazy about her. I saw her, Susanna with her sister Vanessa one day while i was out shopping. I was just going over to introduce myself but then i heard Susanna telling Vanessa how to date as many guys as possible. It was like they were trying to make a competition out of it. I didnt want Vanessa to break my brothers heart.' 

**'Thats why you did it didnt you? You did it for your brother?'**

'Yes. Susanna was a really bad influence on Vanessa. My brother was a good guy, he deserved to have someone who was serious about him, i thought if i got rid of her influence then maybe he'd have a chance. But the damage was already done. My brother was telling me that he was going to marry Vanessa. But i realised that Susanna and Vanessa just dont know how to be faithful to any man. They were only competing with each other. I was just taking care of my brother.' 

**I look over at Bones and i shake my head in disappointment. Disappointment that this woman has made a decision that has derailed her life. But i also know that we're all human. And we all make mistakes. **

'Hi Dr. Brennan. Where's Booth?' 

'You were supposed to meet him for dinner, remember?'

'Oh. I must have mixed up what he told me.' 

The phone rang suddenly, Vanessa picks it up and instantly her face lights up.

'Really? You're back in town. Yes. I can meet you right now. No i'm not doing anything. I'll see you in half an hour.' 

_My mouth almost drops open when i hear that Vanessa is going to stand Booth up; even though i did warn Booth that nothing good would come of dating Vanessa i do care about him and i cant let someone intentionally hurt Booth. I immediately spoke up_.

'You have dinner with Booth, remember? He's sitting at the table waiting for you to show up.'

'Be a dear will you? Tell him i cant make it.' 

_And then she runs out of my office to go off to...where i dont know but it doesnt matter. I sigh. Knowing exactly what i have to do, but not looking forward to it..It is a very cold night and i wrap my jacket around myself to keep the cold out. I've just parked my car in the Italian restuarant parking lot and i look in the window and i notice Booth sitting alone at a table. I notice how beautiful the table looks and my heart instantly aches for how much trouble Booth has gone to, to make this a special dinner for Vanessa. I also feel something else. Anger that he's wasted his time and money on someone who doesnt appreciate it. I want to go inside, but my feet stop in the doorway. If i go in I'll have to have dinner with him and a candlelit dinner is too much. What if Booth gets the wrong idea? No, i cant do it. Our relationship is already pretty strained. He's Booth. He's your partner. You cant let him sit there alone. I'm feeling conflicted. But the fear has taken complete hold of me. Instead of walking inside i walk away from the restaurant and walk back to my car... I breathe in deeply. And then i realise there's one thing that i can do. I take my phone and i dial Booths number and i relay Vanessa's message. Then i drive home instantly regretting not being there for Booth in the way i wanted to, the way he deserves... _

**I've taken a lot of pains to make dinner with Vanessa special. I've bought her flowers and i've had candles lit spread around the table. I hadnt been sitting at the table very long when my phone rings. Its Bones. I almost groan when she calls, i wonder whether she's going to give me a lecture about being unprofessional; but then i listen to what she says and i almost wish that i hadnt picked up the phone. Vanessa cant make the dinner. I look at the flowers i've spent a lot of money on and i almost feel like throwing them at the window. I get up, pay the waiter for the trouble he's taken and grab the flowers i've brought, throwing them in the garbage as i walk past. Just another woman i've shown an interest in who's let me down. I've given my heart to so many women, so many times and they've never returned any of my affections...My head spins with all those thoughts, i'd do just about anything not to think them. Thats when i see a bar and men sitting around a craps table. You havent gambled in six years Booth. You dont need to be going down this road. Ignoring the voice inside my head that tells me i should avoid this place at all costs, the voice that's telling me i'll instantly regret this, i walk inside. ** TBC.

Hey guys, sorry its taken so long to post another chapter, but the first week in Greece my mum was running around like crazy, she wanted to see as many of her sisters in one week as possible [even though i pointed out to her that we're going to be in Greece for a total of 64 days] [9 weeks]

Anyways Bones has returned, yippee! I really missed having a show to look forward to every week, although i like watching Bones every second week, that way i can look forward to watching two episodes on the same day. 42mins is not enough for me anymore. [But watching the first two episodes, i think season six is going to be awesome, so it seems that even two episodes isnt enough for me either, i just cant win. Anyway i havent read any spoilers [i dont want to] the only thing i know about the upcoming season is that Booth has a gf and that he'll break up with her; all i kept hoping before i watched the episode was please dont let her be an FBI agent or a cop because that'll really complicate matters; not that having a girlfriend will make things uncomplicated, but i was just remembering how Brennan was when Booth was dating Catherine, she'd constantly bring up the subject of Catherine and then they had that little argument in the interrogation room, where she said that Booth was welcome to bring up Andrew; its almost as if she wanted him to care...Angela pregnant. I definitely saw that coming. [Lets play a game shall we, lets see how many of my scenarios or predictions end up coming true. Lol] It doesnt take a genius to come up with the story line of Booth having a girlfriend; i KNEW that Booth would come back with a gf this season, although i will admit that suspecting it and having it confirmed are two different things, my heart just sank when i read the ep summaries on the tv guide. Either way there's still a long way to go before we'll see B n B together; guess that depends on whether there's a 7th season [and more after that] if there's no 7th season then my guess is we'll probably see them together by the final ep. If there is a 7th then the two of them in a relationship is a long way off [my guess is that HH being who he is will be dragging it out, like he's always done.] But then being a writer myself even i can see that getting them together straight away doesnt make much sense...Booth and Hannah. Interesting. Although not what i wanted to see. I'm a die hard B n B fan. I think if Booth stays with Hannah he's headed for trouble; Booths a 38 year old man with a son, yet he and Hannah are running around like college kids; its nice to see Booth so happy although i dont think Booths heart is really in it; i felt like Booth was TRYING to convince Sweets that he's happy, but deep down i dont think he really is. And Brennan. Its nice to see Brennan is actually showing that she has feelings; but then again for a long time she's been the only woman in Booths life and as soon as Hannah jumps into the scene its like Booth doesnt even notice her anymore, like she becomes invisible. I would be upset if i was in that situation too...Before Hannah Booth was rarely that brash and insensitive, Booth and Hannah talking about their first sexual experience in front of Brennan. I mean come on, could you be a little more insensitive? Nice way to stick it to Brennan though. [If that's what Booth is trying to do]

I've recently realised that i'm a boring person, i have dr phil to thank for that. I watched a show about teens obsessed with celebrities and he had a quiz on it on how to find out whether you're obsessed with a celebritiy to the point where you have no life, i answered yes to four questions out of six so i figure i've really got to get a life. A life outside of Bones. A life outside of the other tv shows i watch. Lol. Whateva. Anyway here's a chapter for the people who follow my story. More to come later.


	5. Chap5 Self pity, consequences n tears

Self pity, consequences and tears.

Disclaimer. I do not own Bones.

Opening scene.

**Booth groans inwardly as he loses the hand he's dealt. The guy next to him grabs all the chips and then walks out. Booth grabs his last shot and upends it. He reaches in to call a cab but realises that he has no money to pay for a cab so he starts walking home. Once there, he kicks his shoes off and crashes onto his bed and immediately falls asleep. **

Brennan groaned as she grabs the ringing phone. Its 6.30am and its early. She rolled her eyes when she heard Cams voice apologising and telling her that she needed to come in. Brennan had been hoping to sleep in before she was going to start work on her new novel. Apparently some bones had come in and Brennan had to comfirm the identity. She was about to tell Cam that they could wait but Cam shut the phone off before Brennan could say anything. Brennan sighed and got dressed.

Brennan glanced at the decorations at the lab and had to smile as she saw the little kids setting up their science experiments. She remembered how much she loved doing experiments when she was a kid. She glanced over at Parker who was setting up his science experiment and then she went over to him to say hello.

'Hello, Dr Bones. How are you?'

'I'm very well Parker.'

'Where's daddy? He said he'd be here.' asked Parker.

'I dont know, Parker. I'll call him. I'm sure he'll be here soon. Brennan told the little boy. Good luck on your experiment.'

'Thank you, Dr Bones.'

Brennan looked at her dad who came over to help out Parker get his experiment ready. She smiled as she watched her dad look at the boy fondly. She frowned a little. Booth, should be here, he was late. She grabbed her phone and dialled his number. But there was no answer. She thought about what had happened last night and she felt guilty again that she couldnt be there for him in the way she had wanted... She dialled him again. And a third time but there was no answer. She watched as Cam started awarding the prizes. Cam had insisted that she not be one of the judges because of how close she was to Parker and no matter how much Brennan had argued it hadnt done any good. Cam had stuck to her belief that while Brennan was fair and impartial, she had to think about all the kids and their parents. She smiled and clapped loudly as Parker was awarded first prize for his experiment... After all the prizes had been awarded he ran over to her and she hugged him.

'Daddy didnt come did he? Where is he? He promised he'd be here.' Said Parker. Almost in tears.

'I dont know Parker, but dont worry, i'll find out. He's probably getting you a gift or something or something. Maybe he wanted to surprise you.'

'Do you think so?'

'Of course. Dont worry. I'll find your dad.' said Brennan as Rebecca came over and hugged him for winning first prize. Rebecca nodded to Brennan and then she leaned down.

'How bout you and i go for pizza and icecream?' asked Rebecca.

'Yeah.' Screamed out Parker excitedly. Parker ran ahead of his mum and Rebecca laughed in delight as she ran to keep up with him...

Brennan got out her phone again and called Booth for the seventh time. She started to feel really concerned when again there was no answer.

**Booth groaned as the ringing phone woke him up. He grabbed it and turned it off. And then he went back to sleep. He had an incredible headache and he wasnt going to answer it. He felt terrible. He had really overdone it yesterday... He grabbed the pillow and then put it over his head as the guilt for giving in to gambling set in. **

Brennan walked into the FBI Building but she'd had no luck finding Booth, she walked out of the building and set off towards his apartment and that was when she saw Booth sitting between a crowd of women at the bar. She watched in shock as Booth kissed one of them, and then the other one kissed him too. She heard all the whooping and cat calls from the men around the table. She immediately stopped and walked into the bar. Booth looked up at her with an almost cornered expression. She told the women to get going, they all oooed and walked off. She sat down in the chair next to him and stared at him.

'Booth. Where were you? I've been calling you, and calling you. Parker was really upset that you werent at his science fair...' Brennan was almost yelling but she looked at him and noticed that he was sleepy and that he winced as if he was in pain.

'Ouch. Keep your voice down, Bones. I've got a headache.'

Brennan glanced at him in silence. And then she found her voice.

'Are you drunk, Booth?'

'I had a little bit too much to drink, Bones. Thats all.'

'Parker won first prize Booth. He was really upset that you werent there. I had to tell him that you were out buying him a gift and that was why you werent here. I would suggest you go do that. Dont make me into a liar. I would also suggest that you apologise to him, Booth.

'I'm sorry, Bones. I had too much to drink. It wont happen again. Forgive me?'

She sighed a little. 'Alright. I'll forgive you this time. I've got a few bones to look at Booth, so i'll see you later? Oh, wait i've got to go to the ladies room first,' she walked off towards the restroom forgetting her jacket and purse.

**Booth nodded. He watched as Brennan walked off. He turned around and massaged his forehead to try to get rid of the headache, but he started to feel really angry and disgusted with himself when he realised that he'd let Parker down. He hadnt shown up to his first science fair. He's turning twelve soon. I'll make it up to him then. But i'll have to buy him something. He closed his eyes for a minute trying to think of what to get him, but then with a bit of panic he realised that he'd spent all his money. What do i do? He thought to himself. How do i make it right? He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw when he opened them was Brennans purse right next to him. No. He thought. I cant steal from Bones. She's your friend. Your partner. She'd lend you money if you asked. And you'll pay her back so its not like stealing. Booth tried to walk away but he couldnt. He very discreetly took her wallet and took some of Brennans money, feeling horrible and guilty the entire time. **

Brennan went from store to store, trying to look for the perfect gift for parker's 12th birthday. She breathed in. Mmmm. Chocolate. And cinnamon. And strawberry filling. It was almost twilight and she could feel a calmness settling over DC as everyone got ready to go home to their families. A light cool breeze lifted her hair gently and she watched as a woman got out of a cab and her boyfriend hugged her and kissed her. Brennan checked her watch again. Booth was supposed to have met her at the shops half an hour earlier, but he hadnt arrived. Booth was different lately. He was no longer the nice, sensitive guy he used to be. He was arrogant, brash and she felt like she couldnt trust him anymore. She felt like she didnt even know Booth anymore. And that hurt her more than she wanted to admit. She missed him. She missed spending time with him, she missed their heart to heart talks in the diner. She missed him coming over in the middle of the night with chinese food. Booth used to be the only man in her life who cared about her and who understood her. And she missed that. She almost felt the tears sliding down her face, but what she saw in the window next door distracted her. She looked over at the toy shop next door and saw the perfect gift for him. She went in and bought it. Parkers going to love it. She picked up the phone and dialled Booth, but no answer. That wasnt unusual for Booth these days but Brennan hoped with all her might that Booth would show up for his sons birthday.

**Booth glanced at the cards in his hands and looked up at the two women who were hanging onto the guy next to him. He winked at them and they were instantly charmed. The man placed the cards onto the table and with joy Booth knew that he'd won. He put his cards down and grabbed the chips and got up to leave, but the man got up and grabbed Booth and tried to punch him but Booth automatically blocked his punch when he held up his arm. Booth punched him again and again and he was down. **

**'Any of you want any of this?' he asked the rest of the guys menacingly. They all shook their head, none of them were in the mood to get on the wrong side of the FBI. Booth grabbed his chips and was about to walk out, when the two women came over to him and put their arms around his shoulders. **

**'That was so brave of you.' **

**'You are so hot. That guy deserved what he got.' **

**He smiled and led them outside. One of the women leaned over and kissed him. Lets go to your apartment. We can show you a very good time. Booth said to himself. Oh yes. Oh yes. **

Brennan went to the lab. She was very very disappointed. Booth hadnt shown up to Parkers 12th birthday. She had a lump in her throat the size of a boulder. She was upset, but she was also getting very very angry. She tried to forget the disappointed expression on Parkers face when he saw that his dad wasnt there. That was when she noticed Cam on her hands and knees searching for something on the floor. Hodgins was also searching around nearby and Angela was walking towards them with a tired and upset look on her face, she had a video in her hands.

'Cam? What are you doing?'

'Oh. She said. Ouch. Cam said. Hitting her head on the table. Give me some warning.'

'Sorry, said Brennan. But what are you doing?'

'I'm missing some money. Had about a hundred dollars in my purse. And now its gone. Cant find it anywhere. You wouldnt have seen it would you?'

'No, I havent,' said Brennan.

'Oh. Its been happening for a few weeks. There have been quite a few complaints from other of the employees here, they've all been missing some money, said Cam. What about you, Dr. Brennan?'

'Yes. I've been missing money too.'

'I'd hate to think its one of the interns, they havent been here as long as the other employees and nothing like this has ever happened before. I really hate the thought of thinking its one of the employees here...' That was when Cam noticed the angry and upset expression on Brennans face. Dr Brennan, whats the matter?'

'Booth. I'm angry at Booth. He hasnt been himself at all lately. I cant depend on him at all these days; i've tried phoning him, he never answers the phone anymore, he's never where he says he will be and to make matters worse he didnt even show up to Parkers 12th birthday today. Something is really wrong.'

'I'm afraid there is something wrong. I know who's been stealing the money,' said Angela looking at Brennan and Cam. Its Booth. I've been watching the security videos. Booth's been taking the money. But i have no idea why.'

'Booth used to gamble. You dont think he's gambling again do you?' asked Brennan who immediately sat down, because she felt like her legs wouldnt support her, even though she knew that wasnt physically possible, given that she was healthy.

Cam closed her eyes for a few seconds but then she opened them again. 'It fits. I think he might be gambling again. When he gambled the first time around he was a lot like that too, unreliable, always drunk and then when he ran out of money he'd borrow money from other people. He wasnt very nice to woman, he'd often go out with multiple women, string them along as if they didnt mean anything at all to him...'

'I saw him at the bar a few weeks ago, he had a lot of women hanging off of him. And he'd been drinking the night before. We have to do something. But what?' asked Brennan.

'We need to confront him. He cant run away from this, he needs help.' said Cam.

'I personally know a doctor from the Gamblers annonymous centre. Its about an hour away. I'll give them a call.' said Hodgins finding his voice.

'Booth, going to therapy? asked Angela. Mmm. I cant see it, happening.'

'If we all confront him, maybe he will, said Brennan.

'I'm so sorry, sweetie.' said Angela. Brennan nodded and the tears she'd been holding in for the past few weeks fell. Angela sat down and held Brennan for a while.

**Booth got out of his car and headed towards his office. He stopped cold as he saw Brennan, Angela, Cam and Hodgins sitting down in chairs in his office. **

'Guys? What is this? Whats going on?' asked Booth.

Brennan glanced up at him and set out a chair for him. 'Sit down, Booth. We all have to talk to you.'

'Look, if this is about Parkers Birthday, I'm sorry about that; I'll make it up to him...'

'Sit down, Booth, said Brennan in almost a whisper, she didnt trust herself to speak right now. Cam looked at her and noticed this, so she took over.

**Booth glanced at his walls, he wanted desperately to get out of his office, he didnt want to listen to the people in the room telling him how disappointed they were with him. He tried really hard to stop hearing them, but he couldnt shut out what they were saying. And then he felt his heart almost breaking as Brennan found her voice and started speaking to him. He knew that he hadnt just been hurting himself in the past few weeks; he'd hurt a lot of people; but he had never wanted to hurt the woman in front of him. But it was very difficult for him to hear what she was saying without feeling disgusted at himself. Having people angry at him was easy to deal with, but having people be disappointed with him was harder to deal with. **

'Booth. You're important to me. You're very important to me. You're the man i trust with my life. But you havent been that man in a long time. You've been letting me down, you've been letting me down for weeks. You stole money from me, from all of us. You've been a player, leading women on, treating them like rubbish, and you're not that guy Booth. You have never been the type of guy who treats women like they're rubbish or like they have no feelings...

Booth laughed bitterly, interrupting Brennan. 'Oh i'm sorry, werent you the one who said we're not a monogomous species. That love is just a chemical high. So its okay for you to date multiple people, but its not okay for me...'

'Booth let me speak. I'm not here to fight with you Booth... Worst of all, Booth, you've let Parker down. You didnt show up to his first science fair, or even his 12th birthday, and i had to cover for you. I didnt like to do that, because you made me lie to him. I feel like not only have you disappointed him, but i feel like i've disappointed him too, by having to lie to him about you and where you are. I had to come up with excuses for you. You're important to me Booth, and i want you back. I want my partner back, the partner i could trust with my life, the partner i could count on. I've made a call on your behalf Booth, the gambling centre an hour away has decided to have you as an inpatient for the next thirty days, i think its important that you go away for a while.' She handed him the card, with tears.

**Booth felt ashamed, he wanted to deny that there was a problem but he knew that there was. He sighed, glanced at the card and got out his cell and called the number. He finished the call and glanced at Bones wiping the tears out of her eyes. He leaned over and held her for a while and then he let go...**

He glanced at Hodgins as he stopped the car. Booth glanced at the huge mansion in front of him. The doctor opened the door as if he had expected him there hours ago. Booth grabbed his bag and walked towards the doctor who held out his hand for the bag. He turned around to Hodgins and thanked him and told him that he'd be back soon.

'Take care of Bones will you?'

'I'll do that,' Said Hodgins, smiling at Booth.

Brennan sat down at the diner. She was waiting for Booth. She had told Booth that she would be driving him to the Gamblers place but he was late. She glanced at the diner and was surprised to see that while she wasnt watching it had gotten pretty late. That was when she looked up and noticed that Angela was standing in front of her, looking at her in sympathy. She had a letter in her hand.

'He already left didnt he?' asked Brennan.

Angela nodded, as Brennan took the letter from her. Angela sat down and ordered a milk shake as Brennan read the letter..

_**Dear Temperance, you were right, i've been digging myself into a hole and i had no idea how to get out. [Before you say, you dont know what that means, i dont mean digging a hole literally, i mean figuratively.] You know people have always seen us as different, opposites in a lot of ways, but we're not. We're the same Bones. Your parents decided that a life of crime was more important than you, and my father decided that alcohol and beating me [my family[ up was more important than protecting me, protecting us, loving me, loving us. And yet you can still believe that i'm a good person and that i deserve to be loved, you still believe that i deserve a good woman in my life; even if the one important person in my life didnt believe that. Well, Bones, if you can believe that about me, someone who's dad beat him up, then maybe you could believe that about yourself. Because so do you. So do you, Bones. You deserve someone who loves you. Someone who's going to treat you like you're the centre of the universe. I'm sorry that i just left, i didnt want you to see me like this one more second, but i'll be back soon, Bones. I'm sorry for everything that i've put you through lately, you dont deserve that at all. You're my best friend and my partner and i care about you. Your Partner and friend, Seeley, Joseph Booth. **_


End file.
